Pastorela a la Beyblade
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Reeditado]. Una pastorela muy particular con los chicos de Beyblade. ¿Lee, Robert, Tyson, Tala, Enrique, Michael y Johnny de los pecados capitales?. ¿Ray de ángel tarado? ¿Quién ganará?[¿La batalla final?]
1. Unos demonios muy particulares

**Advertencia—**_ **OOC** — Out of character —_ _Osea, todos esta bien pendejos… con todo respeto._ **_Humor —_**Mexicano —**_y Parodia._ **

**Aclaración — **_Imagienese a todos los chicos como en G-Revolution. __¡Fic ganador! "Mejor parodia". _

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Nota **— _Aquí otro fic que sin duda no se podían perder, ese es uno de mis fics más conocidos, varias de las personas que me felicitan o me hablan siempre hacen hincapié este fic. Así que decidí reeditarlo, por aquello del formato chat. No fue muy facil que digamos. A continuación una explicación del porque coloque esos pecados en los chicos. _

**Lee — Envidia —** Aquí nos remontamos a la primera saga donde Lee le quiere quitar a Drigger a Ray a toda costa, cabe decir que también te pelea el liderazgo del grupo en Gr.

**Robert — Avaricia —** ¡Es muy rico! (en el doble sentido de la palabra) Así que¡Qué mejor avaro para esto!.

**Tyson — Gula —……… **¿Acaso tengo que dar una explicación del porqué? Michael — Vanidad — Michael es el clásico estereotipo de Yanqui fresa y vanidoso. ¡No hay que discutir ¿o si!. No me nieguen que en Gr no se ve súper fresón. O sea, vale mil bola de ciegos.

**Enrique —Lujuria — **En toda la primera serie lo vimos rodeado de bellas chicas (he incluyo a Oliver) así que hasta ahora es el único lujurioso de las tres sagas, al menos del que yo me he dado cuenta. No, Miguel no cuenta Las chicas lo sigue a él, no él a las chicas. ¿Entienden la diferencia?

**Johnny — Ira— **¡Sarcástico hasta la madre!. Como anillo al dedo le quedo el papel. Además, lo preferí a él y no a Kai ya que en ese entonces odiaba a Kai.

**Tala —Pereza —………… **¡Que hueva decirles!……… Ok, Ok. Sinceramente para el no hay un "Por qué" justificado para el papel…… ¿Querían que lo dejara fuera del reparto?. ¿No?. ¡Pues ya ven, mejor a eso que nada!.

**Kai — Lucifer — **Odiaba a Kai, así que lo metí sólo por compromiso con alguien y lo bueno es que sólo dice como 5 o 6 líneas. ¡Muawjajaajajaja!

* * *

**_Pastorela a la Beyblade_**

**"Unos demonios muy particulares"**

Por **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**_En tiempos de Herodes, envió Dios al ángel Gabriel a Nazareth, a visitar a una virgen desposada con un varón de la casa de David, llamado José. El nombre de la Virgen era María, y el Arcángel la saludo diciendo:_**

Aparece Ray volando por ahí. Su ropa es una túnica larga roja con capucha y sus alas de color dorado.

— ¿Qué onda?— María intenta huir — Tienes un E-mal, tienes un E-mail! — Le cae un rayo a Ray y este mira el cielo de mala gana — esta bien… no te enojes! —saca un papel — ejem… Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia. — María se detiene —El Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres. Oh, María, no temas, porque has hallado gracia a los ojos de Dios ¿Quién escribió esto! — le cae otro rayo —…Sábete que has de concebir en tu seno, y darás a luz a un hijo, a quien pondrás por nombre Jesús... ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Chucho! — cae otro Rayo pero lo esquiva — ¡Ja, Ja!...no me diste!

— O-O — María esta anonadada.

— Este será grande, y será llamado hijo del Altísimo, al cual el Señor Dios dará el trono de David, y reinará en la casa de Jacob eternamente y su reino no tendrá fin.

— ¿Y cómo ha de ser eso? Pues yo no conozco varón alguno —acercándose—

— ¡Ah!… pues haber de donde te sacas uno, no tienes tiempo — Caen tres rayos seguidos y el tercero le da... —El Espíritu Santo descenderá sobre ti y la virtud del Altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra, por eso el fruto santo que de ti nacerá será llamado Hijo de Dios. Ahí tienes a tu prima Isabel, que en su ruca edad ha concebido también un hijo, porque para Dios no hay nada imposible.

He aquí la esclava del Señor, — arrodillándose — hágase en mí según tu palabra.

— Si, muejejeje! arrodíllate ante mi! — Le cae otro rayo

María: OO

— Esta bien… ya me voy… al infinito y… — Se escucha un trueno — Ok...-.- me dejo de payasadas ...

En alguna parte del Infierno... Un grupo de demonios se reunieron. Todos vestían de negro

—¡Tengo un chisme!. ¡Tengo un Chisme! — Llega Enrique (Lujuria)

— ¿Ahora qué chingados quieres? — responde Johnny (Ira)

—¡Que tengo un chisme! — reponde el portador de la lujuria

— No nos interesa zzzzzZZZZZ— dice Tala, líder de la hueva; digo, pereza

— Pero es un chisme de los buenos!—

En ese momento llegan Tyson (Gula) Lee (Envidia) y Robert (Avaricia)

—Trajimos comida! — Rio entre dientes Tyson mostrando la bolsa con comida

— que sorpresa— dijo Johnny.

— Todos me deben un total de… — Robert, como todo buen portador de la avaricia saca su calculadora y comienza a hacer cuentas — 200 pesos más el IVA 245 pesos, gastos de envió 280 pesos, aplicando el redondeo 300 pesos, pagados en abonos chiquitos congelados del 2 por cierto por cinco minutos si no me pagan en… — Mira su reloj — 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡ahora!… todos me deben 306 pesos

Todos se queda callados.

— ¡Lee! — Llama la Ira (Johnny) —¿Qué tú no tenias dinero de un trabajito de tepito?

— Si, ¬¬ — responde confiado— ¡Pero no les quiero prestar!

— ERES UN IMBÉCIL!— gritan todos, excepto Robert quien es feliz contado el tiempo.

— ¿No quieren oír el chisme!— llama la atención de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué _table dance _abrieron? — preguntó la gula comiendo. Más bien tragando.

— ¡La selva negra!… Digo!. Eso no es!…es que… me entere que… el Mesías a llegado... Ray le fue con el chisme a la María...

En eso llega Michael (Vanidad) Todo lo que diga Michael lo dirá como fresa

— ¡Que onda! —

— Chisme — responden todos.

— ¿Qué chisme?—

— Que me debes 312$ — dijo Robert

— ¿Qué? cero que te influya wey!—

— ¡Eso no es!—

— Valen mil, ya enserio—

— El susodicho Mesías ha llegado — Johnny fue quien le respondió

— Y se llama Jesús ¿no?— pregunto el envidioso del grupo; Lee.

— Si¿cómo supiste?—

— Ray me fue con el chisme—

— Ja, ja, ja¡Chucho! Osea Hello!. ¿Quién llamaría a alguien Jesús?

— Quien mas que…- — Tyson iba a responde mientras todos le tapan la boca y dicen al unisolo

— No digas ese nombre!—

— ¿Cual¿Dios?—

—¡Ya la'! — Empieza a temblar—

— ¡AH!. ¡LUJURIA! — Se oye el llamar de Lucifer, rey de los infiernos. (Digo Rey porque Belcebú es el príncipe y Astaroth el Márquez)

— Oh Ho...—

— ¿Lujuria donde estas? — vuelve a llamar.

— Mira lo que hiciste!— Reprocha Lee.

— ¿qué? Yo solo dije… — Todos le vuelven a tapar la boca, Lucifer se acerca —

— Vale mil compañero, fue una hueva conócete, Ciaosito! — desaparece.

— Hay se ven yo me voy — Tyson se va seguido de Johnny.

—¿Y AHORA QUE HARÉ?— Exclama para si, desesperado

— Mira — Robert se acerca —, ten un amuleto, te lo vendo barato!... —se acerca Lucifer — Hay muere wey — todos se van excepto Tala (pereza) que se queda dormido.

— Enrique de Lujuria — Llega Lucifer que no es más que Kai vestido todo de negro con una corona.

—Hola jefecito¿Qué lo trae por estos lares?

—Me entere del chisme, les tengo un trabajo. —

—¡Ah! eso,— Tala se despierta y se acerca a ellos — ¿no fue por que Tyson de Gula dijo?… — Enrique le tapa la boca.

— ¿QUÉ IBAS A DECIR?—

—No nada— sonríe — ¿qué clase de trabajo quiere?

— pues verán... como el Mesías ha venido a este mundo, Ray les ira con un chisme a una bola de humanos hara que vallan a adorarlo, su misión es hacer que los humanos caigan en lo pecados y así nadie valla por el Mesías!

— También quiere que tentemos a lo Reyes magos?—

— ¿Por que lo dices?— arquea una ceja.

—¡Es que esta de hueva! — responde Tala.

—Wey, para ti todo es hueva — responde Kai

—¡Si!. ¿La hueva no es rica?—

— Es que… — interviene Enrique — Por que si los tentamos ya no irán a venerar a chucho y si no van en un futuro no habra regalos para nosotros

—Idiotas, solo vayan a hacer el encargo, si regresan con el triunfo les pagare mucho dinero o les daré todo lo que quieran

—¡Enserio!—

— Si, ahora váyanse! — ambos se van y llegan con los demás, que estaba comiendo

— haber a que hora— reclama Johnny

— supuse que no venderían así que me comí sus porciones! nn—

— ¿Qué?—

— y aunque Tyson se comiera su parte me deben —saca una calculadora — me deben 316 pesos —

— Ten Tyson, comete mi porción, esto engorda!—

— Gracias! — se lo traga —

— Tenemos un trabajo— informó Tala.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntan todos.

— Tentar a unos humanos para que no vayan a adorar Chucho

— ¿Quien es Chucho? — Pregunta Johhny

— Jesús... como sea, si lo hacemos bien el señor Lucifer nos pagara mucho dinero o nos dará lo que queramos

—¿Enserio?... Un convertible Rojo!— Dice Johhny

— Un viaje a la vegas!— responde Lee

—Un bufete "Coma todo lo que pueda"!—

— La belleza eterna!— Los ojos de Michael brillaron.

—… — Tala piensa lo que va a pedir —… ¡Yo quiero!… — vuelve a pensar —……… ¡Hay!. Ya seme olvido. (Aparte de huevón, de lento procesador)

— Qué me paguen todo lo que me deben... 322 pesos.

—A la Britney!— ríe enrique entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? O-o—

— cada quien sus gustos ¬¬—

— Muy bien! vamos!—

— ¡si! — Responde todos felices.

— ¿Tengo una duda?— dice Tala.

—¿Cuál? — vuelven a responder todos con la misma felicidad.

—¿como diablos vamos a irnos?—

— Buen punto… — todos se ponen tristes, tristes

— Pues... vamonos en Taxi— sugiere Tala

— No, muy caro!— lo contradice Lee

— Yo les presto!— Dice Robert sonriendo

— ¡NO! — exclaman todos con enfado.

— ¬¬ Esta bien, les convenía—

— Vamonos en Pecera—

— Osea! Cero que te influya, Pobrecito de ti si quieres que yo me suba a una pecera!

—Además no tenemos dinero...—

— Osea! Aquí! — Todos ignoran a Robert

— Vamonos volando!—

— Bueno idea... — Todos ceban a algún lugar en un especie de hoyo dimensional que lo conduciría a la tierra - (no es curioso que vengan del Infierno y caigan del Cielo)

— Bueno Vamonos! —Dijo Johnny mientras se aventó por el hoyo

—Osea! Hello! Pocrecito de ti si quieres que me avente por aquí, esta ropa me costo mucho! — Lee lo avienta —OO CERO QUE TE INFLUYA! — Grita mientras va cayendo. El siguiente es Lee.

— Vamonos—

— No... -.- me da hueva, vayan ustedes

— Tenemos que ir los Siete

— Enserio — ¡Que hueva!... bueno — abre los brazos esperando que alguien lo carguen — Les daré el honor de que carguen mi delgada figura — Enrique se pone detrás de él, y Tala se hace a un lado, se pone enfrente de Lee y Robert esperando que alguno de los dos lo cargue-

— Debes de estar bromeado ¬¬ —se ambienta por el portal

— Esto te va a costar — Tala se va con Tyson

— Lo siento, pero dicen que no cargues nada después de comer —Se avienta por el porta junto con Robert

Enrique sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— Esta bien… de hueva total — Deja que enrique lo cargue y ambos se avientan por el portal

* * *

**To be continued. **

Proximó capitulo: **"Plan ruina inebitable hecha por los satanses para que yo gane mucho dinero"**

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"_****Es inhumano bendecir cuando nos maldicen****_"_**


	2. Plan ruina inevitable

**Advertencia—**_ **OOC** — Out of character —_ _Osea, todos esta bien pendejos… con todo respeto._ **_Humor —_**Mexicano —**_y Parodia._ **

**Aclaración **—Imagínese a todos los chicos como en G-Revolution. ¡Fic ganador! "Mejor parodia". 

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Nota **— _Guía'Sou, Dado terminado Dead letters, puedo seguir editando este fic, que esta más corto pero más complicado. Que sí, me pasé por el arco de triunfo la ortografía, pero, la neta me dio hueva checarla, pero espero que esta vez no se note tanto. Así que no tengo mucho que decir, agradezco sus reviews. _

* * *

**Pastorela a la Beyblade**

2.-** "Plan Ruina Inevitable de los humanos hecha por los satanases para que yo gane mucho dinero"**

Por **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

En algún lugar de bosque se encontraba un grupo de pastores caminando cuando de pronto 

—Aaaah… Ouch!— Un ángel les cae del cielo.

Pastores: O-O

—Hola chicos ye-ye!. ¡Do you have E-Mail¡Do you have E- Mail!— les dice.

—I Have Mail, I Have Mail!— exclama Salima.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?—

— no soy ningún diablo!— responde guiñando un ojo —Soy un angelito y les traigo un mensaje

—¿qué clase de mensaje?

—¡Un E-Mail!—

— Eso ya lo sabemos—Maream intercede—¿qué dice el mensaje?

Cae un papel de cielo, Ray lo lee

—¡Ray estás despedido!... ¿Qué? O-O — Le cae un rayo, desaparece y cae otro ángel, Oliver. (¿Hace cuando que no lo vemos en algún fic?)

—Ouch!—

Pastores: O-O

—¡Mi hermoso, Fino, y Sexy trasero! — dice sobándose la parte antes mencionada.

— Genial, otro ángel loco ¬¬— Ozuma.

—Les traigo un mensaje!—

— ¬¬ no nos digas— responden los pastores al unisolo.

—Si les digo —saca una trompeta dorada. Toma aire — BUSSSSSSSS — No puede tocarla — …maldita trompeta ¬¬ — La avienta — Al fin qué ni la necesito…— Saca un papiro y lo canta — _Hoy que cumples un año mas, pórtate bien con tus papas, apaga las velas del pastel 1,2,3!_

Pastores: O-O?

— Bueno, ya deje el mensaje, ya me voy tengo que ir a dejar un mensaje a una chica! Au revoir —Oliver se aleja y mientras vuela le cae un rayo _—"Ahora Se Por que Ray no Pudo hacer el trabajo…"_

Y llega otro ángel: Max

— Hola! n-n—

—¡Otra vez no!— Todos.

—Les tengo...

—un mensaje— responden al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sí¿cómo supieron?

—creo que ahora se comprueba que no hay vida inteligente en otros mundos ¬¬— comenta Ozuma dándole la espalda a sus compañeros y al ángel.

—Tomen— les entrega el mensaje.

—¿Por qué no lo lees tú?— pregunta Kane.

— Es que no se leer XP—

Una gota de sudor escurre por la nuca de los pastores.

— Muy bien, denme eso — Ozuma les arrebata el mensaje y lee—_ "Hoy es el día, dónde el Mesías, nuestra salvación, el Hijo de Dios ah llegado, Favor de pasar a saludarlo, atte: Dios"_

—¿Dios?— exclaman sorprendidos los chicos.

— Sipiriri! — Max.

—¡Sabes donde es?— interroga la pelirroja.

— Nopororo!—

— ¿y cómo crees que vamos a llegar?—

— Yo no sepo, sólo me pagan por dejar éste mensaje!—

— Tanto Choro para decir que nació otro chamaquito, como si no hubiera muchos —a los lectores — ¡Planifiquen!

Max les da la espalda y se comienza a ir.

— ¡Ya te vas?—

—Sipi—levanta el vuelo — ¡Ah si! Se me olvido decirles que leyeran las letras pequeñas del derecho y revez de la carta... Bye! Bye! — Se va

—O soy yo, o algo muy extraño paso aquí—

Kane le quita el mensaje a Ozuma y lee las letras chiquititas

—_"Sigan a la estrella de Belén, no hay pierde, Aliméntate sanamente, come frutas y verduras"_

— ¿Cuál es la estrella de Belén?

Mariam ve al cielo

—Creo que es esa… — Todos ven al cielo y ven una estrella en el rojo atardecer con un letrero que dice "Estrella de Belén"

—Definitivamente pasa algo muy extraño aquí!—

— ¡Si!— responde el resto.

**§**

Con los Satanases. Todos fueron cayendo poco a poco, los primeros en caer fueron Johnny y Michael, que por cierto cayeron en un río.

—¡ODIO EL AGUA! — El pelirrojo cae en el río.

—¡MI CABELLO! —cae. La corriente los lleva a la orilla del mismo.

Los demás caen en tierra firme. El primero es Lee.

— ¡ECHEN PAJA! — Cae — auch — se trata de incorporar pero le cae Robert.

— ¡CUIDADO ABAJO! —

—¡Lucifer… —les cae Tyson— Gracias por amortiguar la caída... —cae Enrique sobre los últimos tres.

— Hoy no es nuestro día... — dicen los 4 satanases. —Por último cae Tala y Enrique lo logra atrapar en brazos

—Hola precisos, creo que el infierno está de luto.

—¿Perdón? — Tala arquea una ceja.

—Porque los demonios visten de negro— sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—heeee — El pelirrojo trata de procesar lo que dijo… —¡Oye bájame! —

—Como tú digas! — lo tira

(De hecho el albur va así: **"_El cielo está de luto, porque los ángeles visten de negro"_** No sé quién fue quien me lo dijo, fue hace ya mucho tiempo)

—Creo que la comida me cayo pesado

—No Gula, tú eres el pesado.

—Me harían el gran favor que quitarse de encima de mí — Dice al primer Satanas que cayó.

—Ups! – todos se quita de encima de Lee. En eso llegan Johnny y Michael, todos mojados.

—Creí que se bañaban en semana santa…— ríe entre dientes la pereza.

—JA- JA- JA... chistoso —nótese su sarcasmo.

—¡Me van a pagar el peinador!

—Ya, ya, ya… calmados todos…—intercede la envidia— ¿qué haces Tala? —Ve como Tala saca una porro y se lo fuma.

—Pues… ya vez minino, necesito estar en mis cinco sentidos para la misión.

Una gota de sudor escurre por la nuca de todos, viendo como Tala le da una segunda fumada.

—Ya no sean tarados y pongan atención, nuestra misión es de suma importancia, de ella depende nuestra gran oportunidad de conquistar el mundo.— Robert ríe entre dientes. Imaginando cuando él conquiste el mundo.

Todos lo ven raro.

—Chale, este viaja gratis—

—Bueno, ya no sé ni por qué chingados estamos aquí,— interviene Johnny— todos tienen derecho a ir donde quieran, que hay de malo de que lo vayan a adorar a mi me vale un pepino eso!

—¿A un no saben lo que puede pasar... digo, la noticia en si?— todos miran a Enrique

— ¿Cuál noticia?— pregunta Tyson— La neta es que mi sector se cayó el sistema, mi tele averió y mi radio se quemo

— ¡El terror nos invade, es una crisis mundial nos quieren exterminar!— El ojiartico comienza a correr por todos lados, pasando frente a Johnny quien le pone el pie para que caiga.

—Pues en "Hechos" no dijeron nada—

—¡ó sea! Como van a decir si el gobierno nos tiene controlados— responde Michael.

—¡No les digo, es el fin del mundo, — se levanta —Ya lo dijo Nostradamuns cuando las torres se derrumben, el mundo caerá con ellas!

—No manches para eso faltan 2000 años—

A Tala se le va el avión y comienza a cantar.

—_Estrellita donde estas me pregunto que serás...—_

Sus compañeros lo ven raro y se dirigen a los lectores.

—Vivan sin drogas—

— ¿Y bueno, cuál es el plan?—

—Bueno mi plan se llama; "Plan Ruina Inevitable de los humanos para que yo gane mucho dinero"

—¿Y nosotros?—

—esta bien— vuelve a pensar — "Plan ruina inevitable de los humanos hecha por la bola de pendejos de los satanases para que yo gane mucho dinero"

—Ó sea, muy largo—

—Bien, bien. "Plan ruina inevitable de los humanos hecha por los satanases para que yo gane mucho dinero" ¿Okay?

— Sip — responde todos.

—¿Y bueno en que consiste?—

—Ésta es la parte que me falta de mi plan, yo pensé echarles unos aviones, pero eso ya esta muy choteado… así es que escucho ideas

—¡Yo sé! Yo sé! los agarramos y luego, y luego, en, en... Chale... ya se me olvido...— Tala se pone a pensar de nuevo.

—Yo tengo una idea,— dice Lee — los vestimos de niñas, les ponemos aretes y que Michael nos preste su maquillaje!

— ¡Hay¿por qué yo?

—Para que los vestimos, mejor los desvestimos! Muejejejejeje— ríe la lujuria.

—Nada de eso nos sirve. Concéntrese y piensen algo efectivo, expandan su cosmos!

Todos ponen sus manos en la cabeza y cierran los ojos haciendo un sonido entraño. Robert los ve extrañado.

—¿Qué creen que hacen?—

—Elevamos nuestro cosmos—

Una gota de sudor, muy grande surca la nuca de Robert.

— Nada de esto nos sirve,— Lee desiste— ¿Cuántos son?

—Pues cuatro… Un Troll, (Ozuma) una hippie,(Maream) y dos fresas (Kane y Salima)

—No pues esta calmado, yo me imaginada toda una manifestación de campesinos de Texcoco

—¡Ya lo tengo! Nos disfrazamos de Pastores y los agarramos a patadas!

— ¿Y entonces para que nos disfrazamos?

—Lo de los disfraces me parece buena idea, pero a golpes no se resuelve nada.

—¿Qué tal si organizamos una Orgía? Con sexo, comida y vino, entretendremos a los pastores y de pilón armamos un reventón— propone Enrique.

—Si, si y luego quemamos todo y nos damos a la fuga sin dejar evidencia.

—Esa idea si me convence— pone su mano en su mentón, pensando.

—¡Osea! Hello, hacer una Orgía con los humanos, cero que les influya!

Todos: ¬¬

—OO ¿Qué pedo con su vida?

—Propongo mandar a este aguas fiestas al desierto— Dice Lee.

—¿Quién vota por mandar a éste pendejo al desierto a tentar a los reyes magos, levante la mano — Todos menos Michael la levantan —Moción aceptada, Michael al desierto.

—¿Qué? Osea, eso no es justo, no pueden hacerme esto.

—¡AL DESIERTO!— señalan una dirección

—Ok... —se va —

—¡Podemos llevar globos ala fiesta y mucha comida!

—¡Ya no digas tonterías, dejémonos de bobadas y pongámonos en acción!

— Muy bien, pongámonos en camino que hay que pasar a un Oxxo a comprar lo necesario… Por cierto.

—¿Qué?—

—Me deben 336 pesos.

**§**

En algún Lugar

Oliver está todo chamuscado, frente a una chica y leyendo un mensaje.

—HA NACIDO EL NIÑO CELESTIAL, EL QUE LIMPIARA EL MUNDO DEL PECADO, EL A NACIDO EL BELÉN…

—La próxima vez le pediré a Pyro que me entregue los mensajes personal mente… — dice Ileyse cruzada de brazos.

(Oh sí, recuerdo que este chapter se lo dedique a ella por su cumpleaños.)

**To be continued.**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Camino a Belén****"**

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"_****El demonio es quien tiene la más amplia visión de Dios; por eso se mantiene tan lejos de él. Pero no olvidemos que el demonio es el amigo más viejo del conocimiento****_"_**


	3. Camino de Belén

**Advertencia—**_ **OOC** — Out of character —_ _Osea, todos esta bien pendejos… con todo respeto._ **_Humor —_**Mexicano —**_y Parodia._ **

**Aclaración — Imagínese a todos los chicos como en G-Revolution. ¡Fic ganador! ****"Mejor parodia" **(Anime awards 2004) 

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Nota **— Y bueno, está es nota express. Tengo algunos problemas con mi maquina y no puedo actualizar ni dejar reviews por lo cual Ileyse me hizo el favor de actualizar el fic. En cuanto a los demás fics se quedaran en estado Hiatus hasta que logre arreglar la computadora. (Léase: Bathed in possession, Heretic anthem y Whisper of the fallens) Como digo en todos los fics!Thanks por los reviews!

* * *

**Pastorela a la Beyblade**

3.-** "Camino a Belén"**

Por **Mikael Mudou****

* * *

**

**Con los pastores. **

—Chale— dijo Maream —, ya necesito un pasecito, se me esta pasando el viaje

— Ya deja eso, te está matando¡Vive sin Drogas!— Exclamó Ozuma emparejándose un poco con la peliazul.

— Pobres drogos… como les gusta vivir la vida tan rápido

— ¿Qué ya llegamos?— preguntó Kane mirando a todos lados.

—Estás bien sope, aun ni llevamos la mitad, mira, —La chica señala al cielo — La estrella está muy lejos

—¡Obvio! — le responde — ¡Está en el cielo, nunca la alcanzaremos!

—Ya dejen de pelearse y sigan caminando!— ordenó Ozuma.

— La neta yo ya me canse... u-u

—Sí, por qué no descansamos, bueno lo digo por ustedes.

—Sí, descansemos...

—¡Ah no! Ustedes me trajeron y ahora se amuelan.…— siseo el ojijade— ¡sigan caminado!

—Chale, este tipo ya esta bien _In— _Dijo Maream a lo que Kane respondió.

—Pues será bien _In_, pero yo ya estoy bien _out_, aquí hago un _Stop_ y me tiro a descansar! —se tira al suelo y se pone en flor de loto.

—Está bien, está bien, la verdad yo también estoy bien cansado… pero sólo 5 minutos

—¿Qué? por sólo 5 minutos, mejor nos seguimos de largo.

—¡No! Ya rugieron! Ahora siéntense a descansar!

Todos: T-T Chale

Y en eso llegan los 6 satanases, todos vestidos de pastores y uno que otro medio indio.

—¡Hola compañeros ¿a dónde van tan apurados?— Saludó un muy "feliz" Robert.

—Y a ustedes que le importa,— respondió Kane— además ni me hablen que ni nos conocemos!

—Disculpen ustedes la mala educación de mi compañero, —Interviene Lee—somos unos pastores de Santiago Miltepec de las Tunas e íbamos rumbo a Belén a adorar al Niño Dios (¿Alguien me puede decir si en realidad existe ese municipio?)

—¿Cómo que iban, que no piensan llegar?

—¡Quisiéramos! pero desgraciadamente no es posible.— Comentó Johnny saliendo se entre sus compañeros con el tono de voz más hipócrita que pudo.

—¿cómo que no va a ser posible; pus que no el chamaquito estaba solo?

—Qué solo que la chin- —todos callan a la gula — …qué solo ni que nada, chance y al principio ahorita hay un tumulto que ya no deja pasar a nadie

—¡Pues yo no lo creo! — exclamó Ozuma llamando la atención de todos —¡Y voy a ver al niño y nadie me lo impedir!

—¡Chale!. ¿Qué no _oístes _que ya no se puede?— Respondió Tala (Siempre quise hacer que alguien dijera eso en alguno de mis fics)

—Sí, ya Ozuma, ya ni modo

—Yo me rendí desde el Inicio… n-n — Kane

—ejem…— a los lectores —¡Casi nos cachan la mentira!

—La verdad nosotros también estábamos muy emocionados y cuando nos dijeron pues…casi lloramos.

**§**

Michael se encontraba caminando por el desierto. (Recuerden que todo lo dirá como fresa)

—Osea... ¿Qué onda con la vida de eso weyes? Probrecito de mi cabello…se está quemando— se lamentaba a sí mismo mientras seguia en busca de los tres reyes magos.

Y de pronto se enfoca al horizonte tres Bestias Bits... Un Dragoon, Tryhorn y un Galux..

— ¡Changos! O-O mis hermoso ojos me engañan! —se acerca a las bestias — Cero que ver wey

— ¿Te podemos ayudar?— preguntó la castaña montada en Dragoon.

—Osease ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos las tres reinas de Beyblade! Mariah de Galux

—Hilary de Dragoon

—y Emily de Tryhorn

—Vale mil ¿qué no eran los tres reyes magos?

— ¡Sip!

—¡Qué Lucy-Sama me ampare, estoy volviéndome Loco!

—¡No te estas volviendo loco, es que tuvieron trafico en el mercado de tepito, no ves que estas en vísperas de Navidad!— le explicó la pelirosa.

—¡Oh, si, cierto, cierto!

—No nos has dicho quién eres tú

—Pues soy la va… la va… la va… va… va

—¿La baba? — preguntan las tres al unisolo.

(Recuerden que no puede decir que es un demonio)

— ¡Si!… digo… NO!

—¿Entonces? —

—Soy… un… Viajero… ¡Sí un viajero!— afirma varias veces con la cabeza.

—… Un viajero sin equipaje… — analiza la pelirroja — que interesante.

—Osea heeelloooo ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

—Ninguno —

—De ser un viajero¿Nos puedes decir dónde queda Belén? — Hilary pregunta.

—…¡Esperen! Por allá! —Señala la izquierda _—"Esperen, se supone que el camino correcto es por donde yo venia, y ellas venían hacia allá, pero, apenas llegamos a la tierra… y no sabíamos la dirección…si la estrella está a la derecha es por ahí... y yo les tengo que decir que sigan por la izquierda por que es el incorrecto pero el correcto es la derecha, pero ellas pensaran que es el correcto cuando en realidad es el incorrecto!… Cero que les influya, ya no se por donde es…"_ – Es por ahí — señala al frente

_—"Este wey está loco"—_ piensan las tres

—Chicas, mejor nos seguimos derecho.— Mariah.

Las tres siguen su camino.

—¡Vale mil corazones, se lo cuidan! — las despide feliz.

Se queda solo en el desierto

—_ "Un momento, se supone que seguí en esta dirección por que era la correcta, tenia que alcanzar a lo tipos y desviarlos." _—Corre un poco — ¡CHICAS! POR AHÍ NO ES, ES POR ALLÁ! — Señala el camino correcto

A lo lejos, Mariah voltea

—Ignóralo querida, los hombres no tiene cerebro— Ordenó la castaña

—Y menos los vanidosos como él

Con Michael

—¿Les tenia que decir la verdad?… . ¿o la mentira?…. ¿las alcanzo?... Naah! —Camina de regreso con los demás.

**To be continued. **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Los buenos, los malos y los pastores"**

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"_****La mentira tiene algo de inocente, pues finalmente es un signo de que se cree en algo de buena fe****_"_**

(Sí, ajá—Nótese el sarcasmo en la voz de Lexinnton—)


	4. Los buenos, los malos y los pastores

**Advertencia—**_ **OOC** — Out of character —_ _Osea, todos esta bien pendejos. **Humor **—_Mexicano —**_y Parodia._ **

**Aclaración — _Imagínese a todos los chicos como en G-Revolution. ¡Fic ganador! _**_**"Mejor parodia" **(Anime awards 2004)_

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Nota **— _"Perder la fe es cometer un crimen" y "Que se pierda todo menos el estilo" Creo, que… estas dos frases son las que más me describen en este momento. Y como lo dije antes, no me pienso dar por vencido y menos ahora. Y como lo dije en Dead Letters: "La función debe de continuar" y aún es muy temprano para que MI telón baje, así que me tendrán otro buen rato chingandolos. _

_Para lo que han visto mi "biografía" aun tardaré un rato más en ponerla, la voy a renovar, no se ofendan; el "Mother Fucker" sólo es para algunos. _

_Y, una última cosa: Estoy ya por fin enterado de los de los **Beyblade fics choise awards 2005** y aquí les dejo la página para que me voten, Voy a tratar de actualizar ciertos fics para el concurso y espero contar con su apoyo. __Los fics que más estan nominandos —O sease, mios— son: **Aperion, Whisper of the fallens, Heretic anthem, Passive, Missing, Soaked in weakness, Dead letters, Pastorela a la Beyblade, Adolescence of Kai y Romanticide. **__Les dejo la dirección de la pagina en mi profile, hasta abajo. _

* * *

_**Pastorela a la Beyblade**_

4.-** "Los buenos, los malos y los Pastores"**

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**En la fiesta. **(Incertar cubiar de fondo)

—Entonces fue… snif—Decía un Johnny bien happy—, cuando esa vieja me dejo!… Ingrata! no me digas que me amas… Buaaaaaaa

—Claro, claro compañero…— respondió Ozuma con cara de desconcierto— Voy a ver a los demás —Se levanta y Johnny lo agarra por el pantalón

—¡Pégame! pero no me dejes ¡-¡

— ¡Chale!— El ojiverde sale corriendo.

Johnny se queda tirado junto a Tyson.

—Creo que la comida me hizo daño! — se sostiene el estomago — ¡Necesito Wakarear!

—Por que son crueles conmigo…— se decía a sí mismo el pecado de la Ira mientras se ponía en posición fetal.

En otra parte

—Dame un besito — El rubio abrazaba a Salima y esta se resiste —¡Vamos muñeca! solo uno!

— !Que te pasa wey! déjame en paz! — Lo avienta — ¡Mariam ayúdame!

—¡Oh si, Me encanta!. wuw!— se oían los gritos de la chica.

— ¿Qué te pasa Wey?

Y ahí tenemos a una Mariam bien viajada bailando cumbias con Tala y cantando

—Como te voy a olvidar, como te voy a olvidar!

La pelirroja ladea la cabeza como si no entendiera la escena, en eso Enrique aprobecho para abrasarla por la espalda tocando ciertas cosas.

—Estás como quieres muñeca!—

—¡Degenerado!— Lo golpea y lo saca volando

En otro lado de la fiesta

—Bien... ¿Listos?— preguntó Robert.

—Ok— Kane asentó.

—Full de reyes !Gane! — enseña su jugada.

—Maldición! es la quinta Vez que gana! apuesto que hace trampa!

—Bienvenido a nuestro mundo— dijo Lee lamentándose.

— ¡Dinero, — recogió su premio —Hermoso y sensual dinero! — lo abraza.

— Diablos!—

—Chale,— El oji rojo saco una calculadora — ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto me deben!

Y en eso llega Ozuma.

—Oye ¿Que le pasa a tu amigo? — refiriéndose a Johnny

—Digamos, que cuando se pone bien Happy, tiene sentimientos encontrados

— Su vieja lo dejo

—Ah ok...

**§**

Bryan se despierta de Golpe, como si tuviera una pesadilla

—¡Ah! O-O, SOÑÉ QUE ERA UN ÁNGEL! — Voltea a todos lados y observa unas alas de color blanco, una aureola dorada arriba de su cabeza, está vestido con una armadura dorada y sentado sobre una Nube —AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! O-O SOY UN ÁNGEL¿QUIÉN FUE EL PENDEJO QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESTO?. ¿QUE CARAJOS SE FUMO? —Se resbala de la nube pero no cae y se sostiene —Chale, casi me mato… ¿Qué es eso ruido?… . ¿Suena a… Paquita la del Barrio?

Baja de la nube aterriza cerca del lugar.

—¡Qué Diablos! —Se tropieza con algo —Auch!... pero qué... ¿Ray?

—Auch— Todo chamuscado

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

— No soy un diablo, — decía aun aturdido—soy un angelito.

– ¿Creerás que no lo sabia?

Escucha la música

—¿m?... ¿de dónde viene esa música?

— Por eso estoy aquí—

Ambos camina hacia donde la música es más fuerte Ray se fija en como va vestido su compañero.

—Bryan¿Alguna vez te dijeron los estúpido que te vez así?

—Ray,— dejo en un tono calmado— ¿Desde hace cuando somos amigos?

—Pues… — piensa —desde hace………………… O-O ¡NUNCA!

— !Exacto! — saca un látigo y lo golpea en el trasero —Sigue caminando

— Ok, — se soba el Trasero.

_— Los pastores a Belén corren presurosos, llevan de tanto correr los zapatos Rotos! Hay ya yay qué alegres van aya yan si volveran… _

Ambos ángeles golpean de donde provenía la voz y vieron a un alegre Max dando de saltitos.

—¿Max? —

—¡Hola! — para y corre hacia ellos.

—¿Dónde estabas?

— Voy camino a Belén

—Creerás que nosotros igual— nótese el sarcasmo en la voz del pelilavanda.

— ¿Max, No has Visto a Oliver?

— Nopororo! —

—Bueno sigamos adelante...

—!Espérenme!— se oyó llamar.

—Oli -chan! —

—Excusez-moi, tenia que hacer unas entregas.

Bryan— vestía una armadura dorada (igual a la de Enrique, con todo y faldita) , alas blancas, y aureola  
Ray— una túnica blanca larga, con adornos en rojo y una manta roja que cubre su cabeza.  
Oliver— Un vestido al estilo Hermes, Casco, sandalias y muñequeras con alas, falda corta y sandalias, alas y aureola.  
Max— un mameluco blanco y capucha con alitas de ángel, A las blancas y aureola..

—Bien, — interrumpió Bryan— ¿Ya nos podemos Ir?

—De veras, Yo todavía no entiendo para que vinimos, era más fácil abrir una pagina en red, además, yo quería ver el partido América vs. Chivas.

—No seas pendejo, Ray ya vamos!

Los cuatro se encaminan hacia la música, (A partir de aquí es escena inédita, sentí que falto convivencia entre los cuatro) Max va dando de saltitos y los otros tres a paso normal.

—Los pastores a Belén corren presurosos, llevan a tanto correr los zapatos rotos, hay ya yay que alegres van… —

—Max, cierra la boca y deja de saltar — ordenó Bryan.

—Déjalo es una bonita canción, además habla de nosotros. — sonrió Ray.

—¡Estas loco! No somos pastores, no vamos corriendo, Max es quien salta, no llevamos zapatos, son sandalias y no, definitivamente no vamos alegres.

—¡Pero si somos un equipo! — Oliver.

—¡Somos como los cuatro fantásticos! — exclamó Max.

—¡Oh sí, a mi me encanto la película— intervino Ray— ¡Quiero ser la mujer invisible!

Silencio. Todos ven raro a Ray.

—¿QUÉ? Me gusta Jessica Alba — trato de justificarse—

Lo siguen viendo raro.

—¡Oh chingada madre, se nota que ustedes no tienen sueños ni fantasías!. — sigue su camino.

—A mí también me gusta Jessica Alba — dijo Bryan — pero no quiero ser como Jessica alba. — se mofó. Siguen su camino.

—Yo quiero ser el hombre de fuego! — dijo Max.

—Max, no es "El hombro de fuego", es "La antorcha humana" — aclaró Oliver

—¡Es lo mismo! — sonrió mientras comenzaba a correr dando vueltas alrededor de ambos chicos en los que caminaban.

—Yo sería — pensó Bryan (¡Wow! Bryan pensando eso es nuevo!)—El hombre elástico.

—Por? —

—Por esto — saca su látigo y a distancia golpea a Ray en el trasero, este brinca y lo mira de reojo — por eso.

—Comienzo a creer que te gusto — nótese el sarcasmo —Ya te esta gustando pegar ahí.

—¡Calla! Gato arrabalero! — le vuelve a pegar.

Y así fue todo el camino. (Ustedes mismo deduzcan porque Oliver sería la Mole)

**To be continued. **

* * *

Último capitulo: **"¿La batalla final?"**

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Nunca digas qué jamás dirás algo, porque no te podrías imaginar que estarás una tarde diciendo '¿me das otro cigarro?' "**

(Nada que ver con el chapter, pero es más personal lo único que se me ocurrió)


	5. ¿La batalla final?

**Advertencia—** _**OOC** — Out of character —_ _Osea, todos esta bien pendejos. **Humor **—_Mexicano —**_y Parodia._ **

**Aclaración —** _Imagínese a todos los chicos como en G-Revolution. ¡Fic ganador! _"_Mejor parodia" (Anime awards 2004)_

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Nota **— _Guía'Sou. He de disculparme por mi ausencia pero como dice en mi profile, Siempre me he tomado Noviembre como un mes de vacaciones, lamento no haberles dicho nada pero ya me tienen de regreso y ya casi llegan las vacaciones de invierno, aunque a mí sólo me dan diez días o menos, depende de los eventos deportivos de este año. Y bueno, éste ya es el último capítulo de Pastorela a la Beyblade y como siempre en cada fic doy los agradecimientos finales a TODOS los que me dejaron review y me apoyaron en el proyecto éste y el año pasado y también muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron en los **Beyblade Fics Choise awards**. ¡Thanks! _

* * *

**_Pastorela a la Beyblade _******

5.- **"¿La batalla Final?"**

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Los Ángeles se acercan para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Me temo que los pendejos perdieron el camino.— dijo Bryan viendo a los pastores sin mucha importancia.

—Parecen niños chiquitos.—

—Vamonos, es muy su pedo— inquirió de nueva cuenta.

—Tal vez,— intervino oliver— pero son nuestros hermanos y hay que cuidarlos.

—Ya salió en santo del grupo.— ¬¬

—Yo sólo digo lo que dice en el libreto—señala el documento—, yo quería estar con mis amigos. (Léase: Los Majestics)

—Vamos a ver — Sale de los arbustos y se acerca a Mariam y Tala se da cuenta.

—¡Oigan!— Mariam exclama haciendo bizco— ¿Ya vieron las luciérnagas?… siento que me hacen flotar

—¿Cuáles tú?…— pregunta el pelirrojo —tienes razón, se ven bien chidas.

Y es entonces cuando Lee se da cuenta y le avisa a Robert.

—Comándate, Comándate!— llega Lee apurado.

—No molestes, ando ocupado…

El felino deja en paz a Robert y le advierte a los demás por señas, Tala se va a paso chueco y trata de llevarse a Johnny y Lee a Tyson, pero la gula pesa tanto que lo dejan ahí tirado (Recuerden que Enrique salió volando.)

—Vamonos, de esta no nos salvamos— advirtió la envidia.

Johnny de Ira, como que logra reaccionar, todo le da vueltas y está desorientado.

—¿Qué pedo¿Qué pasa? Quiero a mi mami…

A lo que Tala, quien aún trata de llevárselo responde.

—Huy, pues que viajado.

Ya a salvo los Satanases analizan la situación (Lex: Huy sí, que analíticos)

—Siento como que olvidamos algo —

—No compramos globos.— dijo un Tala un poco más conciente. Todos piensan en que era lo que olvidaban. (Todos; léase: Sólo tres)

—¡A ROBERT! —exclaman y empiezan a dar vuelta en círculos —!A ROBERT!A ROBERT!

Se regresan

—¡Nos ha caído la chota!—

—¿Cual chota?— interroga el líder

—¡Los Ángeles wey!— le responde Johnny.

—¡Ah! pues que luciérnagas tan raras.—… ¿es necesario decir quien dijo esto?.

—¡Callados! que ya nos vieron. Lo mejor es que nos vallamos

Los chicos proceden a retirarse pero Ray los ve y nos les permite que se vallan

—Que pastores tan feos— Se acerca a ellos.

—Huy, ni que tú fueras una belleza— le responde Johnny

—Que no entienden que ahora esta pasando un hecho universal!— Oliver estira los brazos.

—…y pierden su tiempo bailando. — regaña el ruso— no, pues sí, que bonitos.

—Incluso venimos tres a decirles como llegar.—

—En realidad solo fue uno.— Corrigió el ojijade.

—y ni siquiera nos dijo nada— completó Salima— sólo nos dejo una nota.

En eso Max ve a Tyson Tirado se acerca y lo empieza a picar con una varita.

—¡Ven!. Ven se los dije¿y me hacen caso?. — pregunta Ozuma— !NO! — y se auto responde.

—Lo que pasa es que estábamos cansados y nos paramos a descansar… — Kane trataba de explicar.

—Y eso no tiene nada de malo.

—¿ah si? y esa botella es para jugar a la casita.— El ruso señaló la botella de alcohol.

—Claro que no, aquí bien Relax… —la última de los pastores intervino, Mariam— Es sólo que para descansar a gusto decidimos celebrar con un poco de chupe y con una buena fumada. (Alex: y hablando de fumadas)

—¿descansito?— pregunta Ray— se oye hasta San Juan de las Tunas.

—¿Tunas, de esas no que me hacen daño.

—Ah, que Kane más pensador.

—¡Basta de Pendejadas! y díganme quien inicio todo esto

—ah— La pelirroja pensó— pues aquellos pastores.

—Yo les dije que eran raros. Pero como siempre nunca me escuchan.

—Hay, y tu mamá también.— exclama Lee.

—¡Que Vocabulario! O-O— Max.

—Tu call —Todos lo callan.

—Yo quiero de esa cosa —Max dijo refiriéndose a la droga de Tala.

—Huy si ¬¬ Pídesela con mucha devoción ¡AL SEÑOR!— Bryan se mofó.

—Señor, señor me puede dar de esa cosa.— El rubio se acerco inocentemente al pecado.

—Pídemelo al revez— jugó con él, ya que estaba más conciente.

—asoc ase ed ras edeup em roñes

—Pues así pusi - - le da y éste fuma.

— -... OuO Que chidas luciérnagas

Todos: ¬¬

—Aquellos pastores acérquense— llamó oliver.

—¿Es que tienen algo que ocultar?

—Pues a mí que me esculquen, yo no traigo nada que no sirva.— dijo Lee modelando.

—¡Hey!… — susurra Robert— Esas eran las líneas de Enrique

—¿Ah si?…— finge demencia— de veras… ¿Qué pasó con él?

**Enrique va cayendo un poco apartado del lugar** -

—Auch…— se queja con unos ojos de rollito.

**De regreso -**

—Lero, lero, — Rió Max—los van a regañar.

—¡Ya está bueno! ya me cansé de disfraces y burradas, nosotros somos Diablos— exclama su líder quitándose el disfraz de pastor de un solo movimiento (Tydus: Sí, al mero Estilo Team Rocket)

—Ya decía yo que era muy bueno para ser verdad.—

—Me lo imaginaba, estos pastores no son muy inteligentes.— dice Bryan

—No nos defiendan tanto—… Salima susurró

—Este asunto requiere medidas drásticas

—¿Qué tan drásticas?— Ozuma.

—¡Está bien! Hora de Luchar

—¡Ahora!

Todos se ponen en circulo

—Esto va a estar bueno— Dijo uno de los pastores.

—¿Qué ya se acabo el sueño?

—(Ángeles y Demonios)...—momento de tensión, frentes sudorosas y corazones latiendo a mil por hora —... Piedra!. Papel! o Tijeras,. Piedra!. Papel! o Tijeras!., Piedra!. Papel! o Tijeras, Piedra!. Papel! o Tijeras!……………………

—¡Qué idiotas!— Exclamaron los Pastores cayendo a un estilo Anime.

Después de 20 Minutos

—Que aburrido… — se decía a si mismo Ozuma mientras él y el resto observaban la "pelea"

—Creo que a estas horas ya hubiéramos llegado a Belén

—(Ángeles y Demonios)...— Piedra! Papel! o Tijeras, Piedra!. Papel! o Tijeras,. Piedra!. Papel! o Tijeras... — Se cansan y caen rendidos...

—Son…—La envidia trataba de recuperar el aire— Dignos… opo… nentes

— Lo... mismo... digo— le responde Ray

—¿Ya se cansaron de Jugar?—

—¡Yo si!— Oliver responder— quiero estar con mis amigos!

—¿y crees que yo no?... bueno, mi único amigo es Tala…

—¡Bryan! todos te queremos.— le sonríe Ray con un gran abrazo.

—Tú cállate imbécil! a ti quien te quiera!

—No tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo

—Si quieres estar con nosotros no hay problema—Animó el líder de los demonios—, sólo corremos a Michael y listo.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Claro!

—¡Genial! — Se acerca y Robert le da una hoja que dice "Vanidad"

— Ahora…— Lee saca un documento— firma aquí, aquí y aquí con tu sangre y le habras vendido tu al… es decir, serás uno de nosotros.

—Ok —firma la hoja — ¡Ya esta¡que bien!

—¡Oigan!—Interviene Bryan— Si él puede yo también!

—¡Wi!— El pelirrojo se acerca dando brinquitos— ¡Si! mi compañis!

—¿compañis?… No, pensándolo bien…

—¡Ya dijiste! como Tyson esta indispuesto...

Lee se acerca con otro papel

—Firma aquí, aquí y aquí... y tus iniciales aquí!

—Está bien… — duda ante la sonrisa del felino.

—Toma tu pecado — le da una Hoja

—¿Gula¿QUÉ!. ¿ME VEN GORDO?

—Yo te veo bien anoréxico…

—Gracias… digo… ¡Oye!

—Ya confórmate

—Yo quiero ser la Ira —se acerca a Johnny — dame ese maldito pecado!

—¡No! Tú ya tienes uno.

Y ambos se empiezan a pelear por una hoja que dice "Ira". En eso el pecado de la Vanidad se hace presente.

—¡Que onda!— Saluda alegremente sin tener noción de lo que pasa.

—haber a que hora— dicen todos los diablos.

—Sorry es que… — ve a Oliver con la hoja que dice "Vanidad"— ¡Un momento!

—Oye, — Intervine Lee— hay algo que te tenemos que decir.

Pero el rubio no hace caso y se acerca más y más a Oliver

—A ver amiguito—

—Yo no soy tu amigo, Imbécil— le responde.

—A ver enemiguito

— "Quien se fue al desierto perdió su pecado"—

—Marica— dice Michael.

—Fresa—

—Naco—

—Gay—

—Homosexual—

—Zoofilico —

—Volteado —

—MetroSexual—

—Te tomas el arroz con popote

—Tú te haces una chaqueta todas las mañanas por que estas reprimido.

—… eh… ¡Diablos!... ya no se que decir—

— JA JA JA! — Ríe el nuevo satanas en tono triunfal

—¡Bueno Ya!— dice Lee— ¡Ahora piensen! somos mas podemos otra ese DUO!

—¡Cierto! — dicen los 8 demonios

—Oh Ho… — exclama Ray— !MAX NOS VAN A MATAR!

—¡Ya me tienen arto! —Saca una basuca en forma de Draciel — ¡Mueran! — dispara

—¡Kiiiiaaaaaaaaaa! — salen todos volando

En lo que vuelan a un estilo Equipo Roket

—No conocía esa parte de Max — comentó el capitán.

—¡Waw, esto si que funciona, siento que vuelo!

—Para colmo mejor de quedo con los buenos…—

—¡Yo no me arrepiento! — dice Bryan obteniendo por fin la hoja que decía "Ira"

—¡Hey, no! — exclama el pelivino— ¡No es justo!

—La navidad es un tiempo para compartir… y de recibir— le responde Bryan.

Todos —El Satanás Team ha sido vencido otra VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

**En la Tierra**

—¡Se van¡Se van¡Se fueron!

—¡Si! Vencimos a los Malos! — celebraba el Neko.

—Imbécil—

—Espero que haya aprendido la lección…—

—¿A vivir sin drogas?— Sugestiona Ozuma.

—¿A no irte al desierto en medio de una batalla entre Ángeles y demonios?— le sigue Salima.

—¿A alimentarte sanamente y lavarte la manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño?— dice Mariam.

—¿A ser firme en tus convicciones y tener confianza en si mismo, Vivir en armonía con tus hermano, siempre tener fe y que la esperanza muere al Ultimo?

—!WAW!— dice el resto de sus compañeros y el ángel Neko.

—¡No!— corrige el rubio drogado— es: "No confiar en pastores feos".

Todos: Caída estilo animé.

—Bueno¿que esperan? vayan a Belén!— exclama con felicidad el neko.

Todos¡Si! —comienzan a caminar —…eh... ¿Por dónde?

Max/ Ray: Nosotros los guiaremos

Bueno queridos lectores, esto nuestra que el crimen nunca paga… o ¿nunca gana?… ya ni me acuerdo, aprendamos de nuestro idiotita hermano Kane que nos deslumbro con una gran muestra de inteligencia y eso que no sabe que Santa Clause No existe; "La Esperanza muere al Ultimo"... y eso aprendieron nuestros enemiguitos...

**Con los Satanases**

Todos; aún lastimados en una cama grande, en el siguiente orden: Bryan, Tala, Oliver, Johnny, Robert, Lee, Tyson, Michael.

—Mejor quita tu zapato Robert, — sugiere Bryan — Él no vendrá.

—La esperanza muere al ultimo…

Se escucha un ruido en la parte de abajo.

—¡ha venido!—

Bajan y encuentran 8 paquetes con sus nombres, los abren y...

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

—¿Pilas?

Se encuentran una nota en el interior de la caja

—"Juguete NO Incluido"

Todos: ¬-¬

—De veras… ¿qué paso con Enrique?— pregunta Oliver  
**  
En el lugar de la fiesta.**

Enrique va llegando muy feliz.

—YA VINE CORAZÓN! — Observa el lugar desértico — ¿Adonde fueron todos?

**En Belén. **

—Se los dije— reclama Ozuma— pero como siempre…

—Nunca te hacemos caso— dicen todos sus compañeros al unisolo.

—¡Exacto! —

Frente a ellos, está toda una manifestación de campesinos y no dejan pasar, hay mucha bulla y puestos de comida típica.

—Los Demonios tenían razón, en toda una manifestación. — aclaró Kane.

**The end**

* * *

**§Mikael Mudou§**

"**La hueva: No se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transmite"**

(Una verdad que es y será por siempre)


End file.
